Twilight of the Gods
by Asura94
Summary: After the event of Final wars, both Godzilla and Junior were sent back into feudal Japan. But now they're facing a war that will soon doom mankind, if they don't stop it, but also an old enemy will soon cause more trouble for them than the war. Inspired by Godzilla fan 2012's " War of the Gods".
1. Prologue

**Note: I don't own Godzilla or Princess Mononoke.**

**Prologue.**

It has been years since the Xilians invaded earth, and used the kaiju under their control. Though the people of earth thought there was no hope, only one kaiju could save them all. And this paticular kaiju was called: Godzilla the King of the Monster!

The first Godzilla had appeared to Japan in 1954, and wreaked havoc on the poor country for years on end. Japan tried many times to get rid of the monster king, but nothing they did could stop him, that was until the battle between Godzilla and flying battleship called the Gotengo at the South Pole occurred, after an intense fight the Gotengo buired Godzilla in ice, which had finally rid the people of Japan of Godzilla for good. But there was a time when Godzilla was needed again.

After being freed of his icy prison. Godzilla had fought and won againt the kaiju who were under the Xilians control, destroyed their mothership and killed their most deadly kaiju, Keizer Ghidorah. After the fight with the space demon, Godzilla had finally forgave humanity for his creation and left with his son Godzilla Jr, on their way home in peace.

However that peace would not last for long.

In the middle of the ocean an island, which the people dubbed " Monster Island." military vehicles were seen. Tankes, maser cannons, rocket launchers and jets and helicopters are all over the island attacking one creature. Godzilla. The military decided on one last effort in hopes of getting rid of Godzilla for good! The battle between Godzilla and the military continued to rage on, as they had done this for years. And this could be the last fight. Godzilla roared into the air in pure rage, he had saved these apes time and time again, and this is how they repay him?! He fired his atomic breath at the tanks which exploded on contact, men where screaming and yelling as the deadly blue light evaporated them.

Behind the great king is his son, Godzilla junior. Junior had grown over the years and is nearly as big as his father. His scales are a dark green, his eyes were the same iris brown color as his father's, his spines where a light grey and showed that they were growing. In human years Junior would be in his teens, reaching his father's shoulder. Though Junior understood his father's hatred of these humans, he at least showed him that, not all human were bad. Both father and son fired their atomic breath attacks at the maser cannons.

While the fight was going on, one military general was on the side-lines watching as his men died. He turned to a soldier and said. " Bring out, the D-T2 cannon!" As soon as his order was carried out, a huge vehicle carrying a large satellite-looking cannon in the rear. This weapon is the former Dimension Tide weapon, that was once destroyed when it fired a black hole to earth, right for godzilla years ago, now it has been modifed into a maser-like cannon, known as Dimension Tide2. With this weapon this should destroy the King and Prince of monsters. Once the D-T2 has been put into place the vehicles stabilizers were activated, then moved the cannon towards Godzilla and his son. The D-T2 started to power up, gathering energy particles in the head. Once the cannon finished, the general grabbed his talkie and said. " All unit pull back, I repeat pull back now!" Soon all of the tanks and massers stoped their assult and pulled away. This event confused Godzilla, are they giving up like usual or something else? Then he saw the D-T2 cannon, though it was to late. The cannon fired sending a beam of light straight at the King and the Prince. With no time to react, both Godzilla and junior were hit by the light and then vanished without a trace.

With this all of the soldiers cheered for their victory. Finally after 60 whole years they finally got rid of Godzilla for good! Though what they didn't know was that Godzilla and Junior are still alive, but they weren't teleported to another country or another planet. No Both Godzilla and Junior were sent through time and space, now the only question is when were they sent to?

**Well here it is boys and girls! Especially for you Godzilla fan 2012, heres the first chapter of Twilight of the Gods! So please go easy on me, and try not to give me a hard time ok?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Note: I don't own Godzilla or Princess Mononoke.**

**Chapter 1.**

Darkness nothing but darkness is what he knows. After getting hit by that flash of light, both Godzilla and Junior's world went dark and felt like they had fell into a pit of now this question on Godzilla's mind is, are they alive or even on earth?

Slowly Godzilla opened his eyes, only to get hit by the rays of the sun, closing his eyes from the light Godzilla put his hand in front of his face. Groaning he slowly but surely rose from the ground. With his eyes fully adjusted to the light Godzilla looked around and saw something that confused him greatly. All that was around him are trees, grass and bushes but what really confused him more, is that the trees are far taller than he is. Normally he stood far taller than those human buildings, he destroys when he was in Japan, the question he wants to know is. Why are these trees taller than him?

" **What the hell just happened here? Could that pathetic weapon those apes made, did something to me and...**" That's when it hit him, if he woke up in this strange jungle or forest, could Junior be here as well?

" Son? Son! Junior! JUNIOR ARE THERE? WHERE ARE YOU MY SON?! " Godzilla shouted looking for only child left and right, then he heard a moaning sound ahead of him. " Son?" Godzilla marched onward looking for the prince of monsters. Soon Godzilla came to a clump of bushes, slowly he opened the two plants and to his relief Junior was there. " Son!" Godzilla said with worry in his voice. Plowing through the bushes Godzilla ran to Junior and kneeled beside him, placing his hands on his son's shoulders, he shook lightly. " Son, Son. Come on Junior wake up please." He pleaded. Soon Junior's eye lids fluttered, fully opened Junior looked up and saw his father's face. " Dad? Your alive?" " Always son, I'm always alive." Sitting up both king and prince looked at forest around them, in amazment.

" Dad what just happened, where are we?" Junior asked. " I don't know son but I'm betting that, damned weapons those humans used on us. Must've done something to us. But what I do know is that we're not on our home island anymore." Godzilla said. Which is true, this whole forest is completely different than their island monster island, theres a different senct in the air. It smelled fresh and pure, and theres no ropical heat from the springs or fauna they're familiar with. Junior stuck his snout in the air and sniffed it. After a couple of sniffs he knew his father was right. " Yeah there is a different smell in the air, Father I don't think were in Japan anymore." Godzilla looked at Junior then turned his eyes somewhere else. " **He may be right, we could be on any planet for all I know! Just fucking great.**"

Godzilla stuck his snout in the air and started sniffing. Junior looked at his father with a confused look. Just what is he sniffing for anyway?

Godzilla then stopped sniffing, and pointed his claw to the right. " There. In that direction I smelled something in that path, if we go in that direction where the senct came from. We may be able to find out where we're at." Junior nodded at his father's decision and headed off in the path he choosed to head for.

Soon after five hours of walking, bot Godzilla and Junior found themselves stepping out of the thick rows of trees, shieling their eyes from the bright light. Junior was the first to see a dirt path laid out in front of them. " Father look!" Junior pointed out. Godzilla saw the road path, flollowed it then saw a stone wall ran beside the dirt path. " Father do you think that what made that wall is..." " I'm not sure son, but we'll never know until we find out. C'mon."

Godzilla and Junior followed the road path, walking beside the stone wall that was built into the side of a steep hill. Then the path started curving inward, The stone walls on either side of the path were a bit too high now. To high for humans that is, Godzilla could a little bit over the walls cause he stood alot taller than a full grown man, but he and his son don't know that...yet.

As they continue down the path, Godzilla looked up and saw a strange looking structure starting to peek up from over the left wall. Not knowing what it is Godzilla stopped, and halted his son's pace. " Father why are we stopping?" Godzilla shushed him, and pointed at the wooden structure. " You see that my son? That might be a look out tower, we might want to hide here so we don't get spoted." Godzilla said. Knowing what his father said is true, Junior agreed and decided to stay low. Both father and son eyed the tower like a pair of vultres, waiting for something to happen. Then somehing came at the tower. Godzilla looked over the wall and saw something that awe strucked him. It was a human, a **_human _**being in this forest! Godzilla's mind was blowned out of the water. He never thought of seeing humans at his size, but something caught his eye. This human wasn't like those soldiers that he fought over the years, this human looked young around a young adult age, and his clothing strange too. This human wore a light blue clothing, with a purple sash and a red bag tied to it. His other clothing was white pant legs where as his shins had blue cloths on, and old looking foot-were too. But something else caught the king's eye, the weapon to human had. It did not look like those gun, rocket launchers or anything Godzilla had seen.

It looked like a stick with string attatched to each end. Never in has Godzilla seen a strange looking human before. Junior looked at his father with concern. " Father? Father what is it?" Junior asked. Which snapped Godzilla out of his trance. " Son look over there, do you see what I see?" Confused Junior looked over and saw what his father saw. " Father is that... a human?" Junior asked, his father nodded he himself is clearly as confused as his son. " Yes son that is a human. And somehow I think that we're still on earth, but I don't think we're in the modern earth anymore." Godzilla said.

While they were discussing this, they felt something coming they're way. Something they didn't like. " Father. Do you feel that?" Junior asked with an uneasy feeling. Godzilla nodded he too felt this strange presence, a presence of evil. Just when they were about to leave, something bursted through a stone wall unearthly strength, a huge portion of the wall exploded outward. Revealing something that both Godzilla and Junior had never seen before. What lies before them is what they could describe as the most loathsome creature they had ever laid eyes upon. The creature's body was long and insect-like, with two glowing, red eyes. Its skin and flesh was composed of what looked to be millions upon millions of slimy black worms. The creature lumbered away from the wall and began to make its way into the middle of the clearing.

" Father, what on earth is that **_thing?_**" Junior asked with utter disgust. Godzilla could only shake his head. " I don't know son, but whatever it is. It isn't good." He said.

As soon as the beast reached the center of the clearing. The worms of its flesh suddenly began to ripple violently and peeled away, revealing a giant, brown boar that was concealed within it. Both father and son were dumbfounded by this. " Father you see what I see?" " Yes son, a boar. A really **_big_ **boar!"

The boar let loose an ear piercing cry, before the worms covered its body once again. When it's eight spider-like legs were fully regenerated it launched itself towards the tower. While watching from afar, both father and son heard the human cried out: " RUN! YAKU RUN!" Looking at the bottom of the tower, the creature whom the human called " Yaku" stood there with fear as the beast approached faster to the horned mammal. Then the human fired an arrow at the mammal, startled Yaku jumped out of the way of the beast's path, making the creature crashing into the tower. Once the tower started collapsing the human, along with another jumped to the trees as they tower fell to the ground. With the tower down the beast then shuffled over a cliff and began to quickly make its way down the hill.

Both Godzilla and Junior had witness that this beast was a serious threat, and needs to be stopped. Then Junior saw the human male, marched over the cliff, whistled for the horned mammal and bolted downhill going after the beast.

" Father, we must go and help that human stop that thing before its to late!" Junior said with determination. " I'm not so sure son, what the humans down that valley might be like the humans I faced before." Godzilla wasn't sure if they should help the humans, knowing full and well that they might attack them once the creature is dead. " I'm not to thrilled about that as well father, but we can't let those humans suffer at the hands of that abomination! We have to help no matter what!" Junior knew that his father never liked humans because of what happened to him in the past, but he befriended humans before and did not want them to suffer and die.

Knowing that he was right Godzilla heaved a heavy sigh. " Alright. Just don't make me regret this son." Junior nodded and both him and his father, charged for the cliff and chased after the human and the creature.

Once they had found a clearing they found the human riding the mammal, while the beast was behind him. Godzilla was about the run for the beast, he heard a scream. Turning his head right he saw four human girls running, but one fell and her friends tried to help her up. While another pulled out a flat piece of metal. " Kaya!" The human cried out. He pulled his stick out and aimed for the beast's head. Just as he was about to fire, a flash of blue light appeared and struck the demon, sending it away from the boy. Bewildered the young man looked to his left and saw something he never thought possible. Out of the forest stood two reptilian creatures, that stood on two legs had came out of nowhere. The little one was a light green color, with medium spines on his back. While the other one was taller than the other, it's skin was a dark grey color with long grey spines that had light surround them, and smoke coming from it's mouth.

Then an ear bleeding roar was heard, snapping the boy out of his trance. Turning his eyes at the demon, which had recovered from the blast turned it's piercing red eyes at it's attacker. Roaring with fury the demon charged at the kaiju king, which in return Godzilla charged at well. Then both monsters crashed into eachother, with the demon being psuhed back from Godzilla's tackle, sending both monsters rolling on the dirt. Seeing this act Junior ran towards the humans while his father delt with the demon. The humans saw Junior coming, and the young man aimed his arrow. " Wait don't shoot!" Junior exclaimed raisng his hands. This shocked the humans, never in their lives had they seen two legged monsters before. Especially not a talking one. " How did you..." The man was about to ask, but Junior cut him off. " No time to talk about that, all of you must go now!" Junior ordered them to leave before things got messy. The humans weren't sure why this creature wanted them to leave, but decided to do what it said. " Alright, come on Kaya we must leave!" The man ordered the girls, which he and his friends left.

With his job done Junior then ran to help his father fight the demon. As soon as he got there, both Godzilla and the demon were wrestling with eachother. It was a brutal clash of the titans as Godzilla swinged his arms, clawing at the demon's face. The demon roared and lashed out it's tentacles at the kaiju king. The tendrils wrapped themselves on Godzilla but he slashed them off with his claws, even though his body felt like it was on fire from coming into contact with this beast, Godzilla felt worser pain than this.

He than slashed at the demon's face, clawing it's eye out in the process. Roaing in pain the demon curled itself into a ball with the worms wiggling around. Backing off Godzilla stared at this demon panting heavily, his wound healing themselvs from the serious burns. Then without warning the ball bursted in to tentacles, and went for the kaiju king. Seeing this Godzilla ran in the other direction with the tendrils following. Godzilla stopped and fired his atomic breath destroying the tendrils. Roaing in anger and pain the demon tackled Godzilla to the ground, and tried to smother him with it''s body and worms. Seeing this Junior fired his atomic breath, which struck the demon and turned it's sites to the prince. Hissing with hate the demon was about the march for Junior when it felt a burnning sensation underneath it.

Then suddenly flashes of light were seen underneath it, and in a big explosion the demon was sent flying backwards. The demon wailed in pain as electricity was seen on it's body. Junior then saw his father geeting back up, his body was glowing with energy. Junior knew that his father had used his nuclear pulse ability on the demon. Godzilla panted from that attack, his wounds healing themselves once more as smoke was seen, from his burnning scales. The demon screamed and roared in pain, so badly that the worms peeled away revealing the giant boar once more. Godzilla was about to finish the boar off when something flew by him. Then it struck the boardead center on the head. It was an arrow embedded on the head, but who shot it?

Godzilla turned around and to his surprise, it was the human male who fired the arrow, and no doubt helped the king kill the boar. The human came closer the Godzilla and asked. " Are you alright?" Godzilla was dumbfounded at this, in all his years a human had helped him. Instead of answering he only nod at the human. They along with Junior turned they're eyes at the boar who collapsed on the ground, no doubt it was dying. With that done Godzilla fell on one knee tried from the fight,

" Father!" Junior ran to his dad worried about what the fight did to him. " Father are you alright?" Godzilla panted but looked at Junior. " Yes son, just a little exhausted. That's all."

Then more humans came, human soldiers came and aimed their weapons at the king and prince. Godzilla tensed up slightly knowing that the humans would attack in his weakest. That's the young human came and placed himself in front of the soldiers. " Stop! Lower your weapons, these creatures mean no harm to us!" Godzilla was shocked at this. The human was defending him and his son from his kind?

The soldiers were unsure about this that's when a new voice was heard. " Everyone! You all must stay back, everyone keep away!" Both kaiju turned their sites and saw another human who was carrying an elder human on her back. The human lowered the elder, and she approached the king with a big red jug of some kind. " Are you alright strange one?" She asked him. Godzilla looked at her questionably but nodded. " Yeah, just a little burned here and there but I'll. As usual human." He replaid. The elder woman nodded. " I see, but these burns must be taken care of. Kaya come here." The human girl named Kaya came to the elder.

" Here child, pour this on the creature's wound but slowly understand?" The girl nodded and approached the king. She then poured on Godzilla's wounds, the liquid clooled the burnning pain wich he sighed in relief. Then the elder woman and other human approached boar and bowed. The woman clapped her hands together and bowed his head. " Oh namless God of rage and hatred. I bow before you. A mound shall be raised here, and funeral rights preformed on this ground, on which you have fallen. Pass on in peace and bare us no hatred." The elder said right before she bowed once again. Then something happened, something that Godzilla and Junior had never thought possible. The dying boar spoke. " Disgusting little creatures." It groaned. " Soon you will feel my hatred, and suffer as I had suffered." As it's dying last words, the boar's skin, fur and flesh had melted away. All that was left was bone and a puddle of blood.

In all their years. Godzilla and Junior knew that there was something going on in this place, something big.

**Well here it is folks, sorry for the long wait and all. Had some distractions. And Godzillafan1 don't give me any hard times please. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Note: I don't own Godzilla or Princess Mononoke.**

**Chapter 2.**

After the fight with the giant boar, both Godzilla and Junior went with the humans back to their village. Though when they got there the humans were surprised, frightened, nervous and cautious around the kaiju king and prince. And some even had their weapons on them, but the village elder woman had soothed the villagers that it was Godzilla who had killed the demon, along with the human male. Soon both father and son were treated to a feast for their heroics, and this had shocked Godzilla much.

In all of his years he never thought of humans treating him with food before, and they soon began to warm up to him. the children were rather curious of about them rather than scared like the adults. But that's how the human hatchlings are. Godzilla was sitting down on the ground, eating some meat the villagers had gave him, while the children were making friends with Junior. Junior was happy that he made friends with humans again, like he did when he was a hatcling. Godzilla watched as his son was enjoying the children. As he watched them he began to think on the years of his march on Japan, the many lives he killed and taken in the never-ending battle between him and the humans. And somehow he was beginning to feel something, something he never felt before... guilt, regret.

While he was thinking the human male who had helped him killed the boar, came up next to him. " Are you alright stranger?" The boy asked thus snapping Godzilla from his train of thought. He looked at the human, with a irretated look. " Of course I'm fine human. I was just thinking, till' you came." He said right before he bit off his meat. The boy nodded. " I see. I wanted to thank you and your friend, for saving our lives. Oh! I forgot to introduce myself." The boy said right before he sat down. " I am prince Ashitaka of the Emishi tribe." The boy Ashitaka said. Godzilla looked at the boy with a cinfuesed look. " A prince? Your a prince of these people?" He asked. Ashitaka nodded with a small smile. " Yes, I am a prince and Kaya my sister is a princess." Ashitaka explained. Godzilla looked at him dumbfound, but nodded and took another bite of his meal. " Since I told you my name, you never told me yours." Ashitaka said. Godzilla looked at him closed his eyes and said. " Godzilla. My name is Godzilla the king of the kaiju."

Ashitaka stared at him with wonder. " Godzilla? King of the monsters?" The prince asked. Godzilla nodded chewing his food. " Yeah that's what the humans were I'm from call me." He said. " I see then." Ashitaka turned his eyes at Junior who was playing with the little kids. " And your friend's name would be?" Godzilla took a sip of the water that was given to him. " His name is Junior prince of the kaiju, he's my son." He said with his eyes closed. Ashitaka looked back at Junior, then back to Godzilla. " He's your son? Well I can clearly see the resemblance between you two." Ashitaka said while eating his rice.

Everyone was enjoying the feast, even Godzilla was starting to enjoy it, but was still edgy being around the very thing he hated. After the feat it was now a few hours past midnight. The sound of burning flames crackled through the wooden structure of a small Emishi shrine. The light flickered against the walls and floor and off a large section of cliff the shrine had been built into. All the village elders and warriors sat in an uneasy silence as they watched the old Oracle gently drop another polished stone over the beige cloth. The bluish stone struck a yellow stone and rolled into the center of a red triangle that was painted on the cloth. Her ancient eyes gazed at where all of her stones had landed and studied the pattern which they created.

" This is very, very terrible." The Oracle said, picking up the stones in her small hands. "The Boar God had journeyed from lands far to the west. There was a dark poison festering within his body. A poisonous hatred that was feeding off his pain and rage." She dropped another stone, a green colored one, which landed just a few inches away from a piece of deer antler. " The poison had drove him beyond the brink of his sanity and transformed him into the demon that tried to attack our village. That is what the stones tell me."

A murmur swept over the small group of men, as looks of worry and concern masked their bearded faces. Kyoji , one of the Emishi's eldest warriors was the first to speak out. "Are there more Demon Gods like him?" He asked. "Will we be forced to fight them all if they try to attack us again?"

the Oracle replied with a gentle tone. " As far as the stones can foresee, there are no other's like him."

" What of the two creatures that killed it?" Miroku asked.

Another elder agrred with his friend. " What are we to do with them? Were they sent here, by the Emperor?"

The Oracle smiled, and rolled two stones in her hand. " The creatures are not of this land, nor are they of this time."

" What does that mean, Wise One?"

" I will be honest with all of you. I have known of these creature's coming for some time now." She looked up and smiled at the gawking faces of the men who were fixated on her. " The premonition came to me in a dream many nights ago. It said that when the moon was in the west corner of the summer sky and the stars of the Heavens were at their greatest peak, a symbol of our past would come, bringing with it a plague of darkness. At the same time, on the same day, two symbols of our future would come, bringing with it a light of hope. Upon awakening from the dream, I immediately turned to the stones for answers. They gave me none."

Koga, whom had been quiet for most of the time, suddenly spoke." A symbol of our past and two symbols of our future?"

" That is correct, Elder Koga." the Oracle replied. " The Boar God was the symbol of our past bringing with it a plague of darkness." She then paused and took a deep breath. " And the two creatures are the symbols of our future... bringing a light of hope."

The white-bearded man looked at his fellow elders with a slight look of dismay then looked back at the Oracle. " Can this be true, Wise One? Are those creatures truly from the future?"

The Oracle nodded. " From a land far beyond the reach of even the power of Japan and its Emperor. Almost an entire millennium separates our worlds."

The elders looked at her with wonder and amazment. " But in their time, they were once gigantic beasts of total and great power." The oracle said. " The black creature Godzilla I believe is his name, from what prince Ashitaka told me. Was once a towering beast, far larger than anything I ever known."

The elder had the look of fear and awe, they never thought that there were creatures like Godzilla that were giant's in the future.

" They were...colossal monsters Oracle?" Koga asked. The Oracle nodded. " Indeed, but that is not all either, in my vision there was talk of another great beast. One who is no doubt pure evil, this evil beast is like Godzilla but who desires nothing more but death and destruction of all living things." This had the elders awestrucked. Another creature like Godzilla and Junior was coming there in their time?

" Another one Wise One? When will this evil arrive?" Miroku asked. The oracle let out a sigh. " That I do not know. All that I know is that a far greater evil, than the Boar God will arrive from the skies above. That is what the stones and my vision tell me." She said.

The whole room was silent from this news, then one of the elders decided to break it.

" Wise One, if you say that those creatures are from the future, and the they were giants. How is it that they're here, and how did they become our size?"

Smiling calmly the old woman shook her head and gathered all of her stones into a small leather pouch. " That is something that I will have to ask our guests myslef."

This last statement caused a few of the men to swap agitated looks.

" But what do we do with them?" Kyoji asked. " We've already broken many of our laws by allowing them to regain their health in our village. You also said that they were once colossal giants, so why not get them as far away from our village as soon as we can?"

" They had saved Princess Kaya's life, and helped Prince Ashitaka kill the demon!" Miroku retorted. " We should be grateful to them for what they've done. I they hand't arrive, then we would've been killed by the demon."

" They are outlanders as well as monsters, and if we don't get rid of them, they no doubt try and kill us with backs turned!"

Before a heated argument could erupt, the dwarfish old Oracle slowly rose to her feet. " Return to you homes and families, my friends." she said calmly. " The creatures fate has already been laid out for them by the hands of the universe. None of us can alter what has already been decided."

" If you feel that, this is the wisest way to go about the creatures presence here, Oracle." Miroku said. " Then we shall graciously abide by your wisdom." When these words were said, he, along with all the other men bowed, expressing their respect for the old woman.

The Oracle returned the bows, and watched silently as the elders and warriors began to make their way out of the shrine and down towards the village below.

After the feast Godzilla and Junior were staying in a hut, resting to get their strength back. Godzilla was up againts a wall in deep thought. In all his years he had never felt anything for the humans, but hatred and disgust. Even though he had allies, some of them didn't like the way how he treated to humans, especially Mothra, since she is the guardian of earth. Now Godzilla was starting to feel guilt of what he done to the humans over the years, even though he saved them many times and some were greatful for his help.

He just didn't fully understood the humans that much, he used to think they were nothing but greedy, selfish, ungreatful beings who cared for nothing but themselves.

But now he's slowly beginning to understand them.

As he sat there his son was sitting near the fire warmming up, Junior was staring into the flames. He felt old memories coming from the depths of his mind, the old and painful memories. Memories of his death by the claws of Destroyah. Though he never admited it before, Junior somewhat developed a fear for the oxygen destroyer the humans dubbed: The Devil.

Junior shuddered at the horrible event that happened to him years ago. He was so caught up, he didn't noticed his father had place a hand on his shoulder. Junior snapped out of his trance and looked at his father. " Are you alright my son? You don't look so good." He asked him with concern. Junior nodded. " Yes father I'm fine, just old memories that's all." Junior didn't want his father to know, that he was afraid of Destroyah even though he's dead. Godzilla knew he wasn't tell him truthfully, but decided to let it slide.

Then someone entred the hut catching both the king and prince's attention. It was Ashitaka and his sister Kaya. The two siblings entered the hut stopping infront of the two kaiju. " Kaya! Ashitaka! what's up, something you need?" Junior asked. " The Oracle would like to see you two." " She has something important to talk to you both about."

Both Godzilla and Junior looked at eachother confused, but decided to see what the old woman wants.

Soon both the king and the prince entered the hut with the Oracle. Soon she began to tell them on what she saw in her vison, telling them that two lights would appeare in times of darkness, and the boar representing the darkness. Then she told them that she also saw something coming from the sky, another kaiju like them but with a killer intent and evil. Godzilla nodded at her story. " I see then, but there is one thing I want to know elder. Just what caused the boar to become what he is?" " Ah that is what I was getting to my friend."

The Oracle pulled something out of her sleave, revealing a small black metal ball." This is what we found inside the boar, after you and prince Ashitaka had killed it." She explained. " This metal object had broken sevreal of his ribs, scourched his flesh and turned him into demon. This is the very source of what caused his transformation." She handed the black ball to Junior, who sniffed it. After a couple of sniffs, he moved the ball away in disgust. " Ugh! It stinks of rotten flesh, and by the way it smells it's an iron bulet from what I know." He said handing the bullet to his father. Godzilla looked at it, narrowing his eyes. " Even worse it smells of human as well." He snarled.

" Elder just where did that boar come from anyway?" Junior asked her. " The boar had came from lands far to the north, I'm assuming that is where you will find the land that has made this bullet." She said. After that Both Godzilla and Junior had left, and headed straight for the entrance of the Emishi village. At the entrance was Ashitaka, Kaya and the old man named Jin. " I see that you two will be leaving?" Ashitaka asked. " Yes. In order to find what is going on, we have to head north and put a stop to what is happening there!" Junior said with determination. Kaya smiled at Junior's bravery and courage, she gave him a large bag which was filled with food. " In that case, you'll be need ing this. It's incase you two get hungry along the way." With that she gave Junior a hug and kissed him on his scaly cheek. Which caught him and his father by surprise. " Take care of yourselves ok." She said. Junior's face started blushing a dark shade of green, smiling silly and rubbed the back of head. Ashitaka approached Godzilla with something in his hand. " I can't thank you enough for helping me taking care of that demon, so I give you this as a token for my gratitude." Ashitaka had given Godzilla a sword which was a big shocker for him.

He grabbed the blade and pulled it out of it's sheath, it shined withen the moonlight. The blade was a samurai katana, that looked like it was made by the gods for him. " I...I don't know what to say, but thank you Ashitaka. This is the first time in my life that a human such as yourself had given me a fine blade." He said sheathing the sword again. Ashitaka smiled and stretched his arm out, Godzilla looked at him confused but took his arm anyway. They clamped eachothers arms and gave a ferm squezz, as a sign of brothers.

Jin walked up to them. " I know that it is our tradition for people to never come back to our village, but with what you two did we'll make an exception. You two can comeback here anytime you want." He said smiling at them. Both Godzilla and Junior smiled back and bowed. Then both king and prince had left the village to begin their journey.

**Well here it is folks the new chapter. Sorry it took so long, but here something I want to let you all know. Years a go I've planned on doing a Beast Wars story and I intened to do it! Since this chapter is done I will make the Beast Wars by next week. Keep in mind that it will be a self-insertion story, with two other authors I've became friends with. So keep an eye out for it. See ya!**


End file.
